


Give Yourself Over

by EvasivaArdilosa (AILiSeki)



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/EvasivaArdilosa
Summary: Shang Tsung casts a spell to destabilize the Earthrealm warriors, but it ends up hitting the wrong person.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Give Yourself Over

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by: the song Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch Me from RHPS and my inside joke of slut shaming some of Kuai’s outfits (come on, one thing is to show off that the cold of the mountains you live in never bothered you anyway, another is to walk around half naked). I didn’t plan for this to be my fic debut in this fandom but it happened

Desperate times required desperate measures.

After the fiasco of the last tournament, Shang Tsung was willing to use everything he had to assure the defeat of Earthrealm. He was currently working on his latest idea: a lust spell. He would cast it on the female Earthrealm warrior, and she would do anything it took to relieve herself. Her room was just between the rooms of her partner and of the so-called movie star, so no matter in which direction she went, it would result in at least two Earthrealmers being destabilized for the next day of fighting.

But, as the sorcerer was finishing his spell, one of the palace’s servants entered unannounced, breaking his concentration. Shang Tsung did cast the spell, but couldn’t quite control where he sent it. As he scolded the servant, he only hoped wherever it went, it served to weaken the Earthrealm forces somehow.

* * *

Kuai Liang woke up sweating, which alone was a bit alarming. He wiped his face, taking note of another uncommon feeling. He checked under his covers and saw that indeed, it was one of those days. He lazily reached between his legs, wanting to get it over with soon.

His body wasn’t very cooperative tonight. Instead of solving his problem, his hands seemed to only make it worse. He was so hard it was getting painful, but he couldn’t get his release. Kuai Liang needed was tired, he needed to rest well before his fight the next morning, but he couldn’t just ignore this.

There was just one thing to do. He needed help.

Standing in front of Kuai Liang’s room was Scorpion. The specter didn’t need sleep, so he was spending the night walking around the corridors where the other participants' rooms were. Specifically, he planned on spending the night watching the door of that specific room as he considered his next opponent. That the man sleeping in there wasn’t the same Sub-Zero he killed in the previous tournament, it was clear, but who he was and what his plans were, this was a mystery. Scorpion didn’t expect to find out much about it tonight, but as he had nothing better to do until their fight, he decided to wait in front of his room just in case anything happened.

Something did happen. The door opened, and the man that shared the same name and abilities as Scorpion’s worst enemy left the room… dressed in nothing but his blue Lin Kuei vest. He didn’t even wear his mask. Scorpion wondered why he bothered to wear anything at all.

Maybe he was sleepwalking, the specter thought, but soon discarded the idea when his blank eyes met a pair of very awake blue ones. This Sub-Zero’s expression was unreadable, but he didn’t seem the smallest bit ashamed of being seen in that condition.

He walked towards Scorpion, who could only think he intended to bring forward their fight. Yet, there was no sign of hostility in the way he moved, which made Scorpion hold back.

“Hey.” Sub-Zero said casually as he stopped not a full step away from Scorpion.

Scorpion just nodded his head in acknowledgment.

“Can you give me a hand?” Sub-Zero lowered his eyes. Scorpion followed them to an erection barely concealed by the blue vest.

Was this some joke? Could it be a trap?

Sub-Zero just kept staring at him, seriously, as if that was a thing you just asked any stranger you were supposed to face in kombat in some hours.

Scorpion stared back, waiting for the punchline.

“So? Can you?”

Frowning, Scorpion reached out and grabbed his opponent’s dick. He wanted it to be painful, a scare to make the man stop whatever this was supposed to be. But as he did so, Sub-Zero let out a loud, lewd sound that proved he was being serious.

Scorpion loosened his grip. He was not about to take advantage of his opponent’s weakness. He was going to win in a fair fight, just as he had in the last tournament. For now… for now, he would just get this done with.

In Sub-Zero’s defense, it could only be said that he faced the situation with some dignity. He tried to keep his face neutral, and wasn’t as loud after they caught a rhythm. He didn’t last long. Soon he came in Scorpion’s hand.

“Thanks.” He simply said, once it was done, and walked back to his room, as Scorpion tried not to stare at his poorly covered ass.

Around half an hour passed before the door opened again. Sub-Zero was still in the same state of (un)dress, but his short black hair was messier and his posture much more desperate.

“I need more.” He said, this time keeping a bigger distance between them, but for Scorpion, he could as well be whispering in his ear.

Scorpion hadn’t felt any flesh desires since his death, and up until now he wasn’t even sure if his body still worked the same way, but hearing that lust-filled voice and looking at that view in front of him, that was doing things to him.

“Go back to your room. You are not in your right mind.”

Sub-Zero ignored him. “I had never felt the touch of someone else before. I didn’t know it could feel this good.”

“Congratulations on your sexual awakening.” Scorpion said sarcastically. “But this is not the time nor the place-”

“I don’t care.” Sub-Zero cut him. “I _need_ more.”

He walked a few more steps, until he wasn’t yet invading Scorpion’s personal space, but was still close enough to touch. Then he fell to his knees, legs spread, a new erection on display.

Scorpion drew in a deep breath. Sub-Zero was a good looking guy, and the shameless way he was acting was very attractive.

“At least let me repay the favor from earlier.” He nodded at the forming bulge in Scorpion’s pants.

Fuck it all. It wasn’t every day he received this sort of offer.

Scorpion just needed to nod, and Sub-Zero closed the distance between them and quickly pulled his pants down. Scorpion shouldn’t be surprised that his mouth was actually cold, giving him shivers at the touch.

He wasn’t lying when he said he had never felt the touch of someone else before. His inexperience was clear, but so was his eagerness to learn and to please. He was also finding pleasure in that, if the sounds he was making meant anything.

Sub-Zero whined as Scorpion pulled away. The specter was close, but he decided he wasn’t going to waste his chance. Sub-Zero wanted more? He would have more.

“Turn around.” He said, half-expecting the other to change his mind and leave.

It wasn’t what happened. Instead, he obeyed and positioned himself, his perfectly shaped ass up.

Scorpion wondered if he had anything to use as lube when he noticed he wouldn’t need to.

“You prepared yourself.” He said in quiet amazement.

Sub-Zero replied with an affirmative sound. It was nothing near the delicious sounds he made as Scorpion entered him, loud and careless. Scorpion realized that he also didn’t care if anyone was to see or hear them now. No, he realized, as his hands left light burn marks from the fire inside him that he couldn’t fully control at the moment, he really didn’t care if even his master found out about this. It felt like it had been a lifetime since he last felt so much pleasure, and he had Sub-Zero, of all people, to thank for it.

He came with a loud groan, and Sub-Zero followed soon after, even with his dick untouched. Both men collapsed on their backs on the ground, panting heavily.

For a few moments, it was the only sound that could be heard.

“Who are you?” Scorpion broke the silence, finally asking the question that haunted him since he first saw this man.

Sub-Zero was silent at first, and Scorpion thought he wasn’t going to answer. But after a moment, he spoke in a low voice, very unlike his loud moans from not long ago. “I’m his brother.”

_Oh_. That explained everything. There was no need to specify who “he” was, they both knew he spoke of the man Scorpion killed.

Somehow Scorpion had never thought that man would be leaving anyone behind.

“Why are you here?”

“I wanted to find you.”

“Was _this_ what you had in mind when you came?”

Sub-Zero snorted at the unintended double meaning. Scorpion just rolled his eyes and ignored it.

“I wanted to kill you.”

Scorpion noticed the past tense, but said nothing about it. “Good luck with that.”

“Can’t kill what is already dead.” Sub-Zero agreed.

A moment of silence followed. It wasn’t awkward, but it wasn’t comfortable either.

“What was all this about?” Scorpion asked.

“I don’t know. I am not normally like this.” Sub-Zero said.

“What a shame.” Scorpion couldn’t help but say. “What now? We have a fight in a few hours.”

“I surrender. This tournament never meant anything to me.”

Scorpion raised an eyebrow. “What about your clan? The future of Earthrealm?”

Sub-Zero shrugged. “These two have been mutually exclusive as of lately.” He sighed. “I don’t have much time left. They’re going to find me, sooner or later. It is sad to know that my life is ending and that I’ve never truly lived, you know?”

Scorpion nodded, taking in each word he said and its implications.

“If you are giving up on the tournament…” He started, cautious. “I know of a place where we could go.” He paused, unsure if he should ask or not. Fuck it, he thought, for what felt like the millionth time that night. “And if you would like to do this again sometime…”

Sub-Zero turned to him, his expression unreadable at first, but soon a mischievous smile appeared. “I think I would like to.”

**Author's Note:**

> rip Bi-Han I guess
> 
> Shang Tsung did manage to mentally destabilize every kombatant in that particular corridor, congratulations


End file.
